the real you
by Iumee
Summary: A story about learning to except yourself and others for who they are. Takes place in current japan surrounding the story of a boy named Alex/Alexis who like his mother feels like he belongs to the opposite gender and is attracted to the same sex. He lives day to day as Alexis, his female alter ego as he begins in his new highschool.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short first chapter. More of an introduction then anything. It gives you an idea who Alex/Alexis is and how he will be starting his new life with his mother in Japan. If you read this and like it or would like to say something about it I would love to hear from you as a reader and or writer what you think. your opinions and suggestions are important to me to help better myself as a fellow writer. Enjoy~

Alexis was the tall girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes that stood wearing her school uniform, looking determined as she stared at her reflection. Alex was the boy who hid behind this disguise not feeling as determined as he looked. He sighed as he looked at the skirt hanging just above his knobby knees and gripped the edges of the fabric willing it to stretch down further. Why did Japanese schools insist on their female students to wear short pleaded skirts. It was kind of weird if you asked him.

Suddenly his mother called his name for downstairs in the kitchen. "Aleeex~ son! I will not have you late on your fist day at your new school!"

He looked at the clock and jumped. "Crap! Coming!" He yelled back down as he grabbed his book bag and ran downstairs.

His mother worked in the fashion business in America before she got transferred to a better job and they had to move to japan.

When his mother turned from the table were she was setting the breakfast and saw him her eyes lit up. "Oh now doesn't that just look supper cute!" She was a bit taller than he was with her brown hair cropped boy short. She wore a baggy T-shirt and men's jeans making her easily pass as a man with a more feminine air. But most can't even tell. That was the thing about his small family. They were different. She came over to Alex and brushed a blond lock from the side of his face with a smile. "Don't look so worried sweetie...you'll do just fine." Then before he could protest she reached down with both hands and groped his thickly padded bra with a wicked grin. "I see you put on the C cups~! Haha! Oh the boys will be all over ya!"

Alex's face reddened and he pushed her hands to the side in embarrassment. "Mom! Quit that!...it's...not funny." He said as he folded his arms over his chest.

She chuckled a little before she turned and pointed to the breakfast "come now, and eat quickly. You have just 20 minutes."

His house was a short 10 minute walk from his new school. He thought as he walked. His mother had always been like this. It was who she was. Most other people looked down on her for being so open about her sexuality. But he had always loved her regardless. When he was 9 he asked her why she dressed and acted differently from other women. And why instead of getting boyfriends she had girlfriends. She just smiled down at him and said. "Everyone is different. This is who I am. Someday, you'll find out who you are. But even if others don't like it just remember don't let them try to change who you are."

Being 9 and hardly able to understand most things he just nodded. As he grew he found she was right. He to was different from the norm. Instead of playing outside with the other boys getting dirty and bruised he stayed inside playing with dolls and doing his older sisters hair. She was now an adult and moved out to attend collage. He remembered she would look at him weird when he would ask her to do his make up. "Your one strange little boy." She once said. "Then again you are our mother's son." Then she would sit him down and get her makeup kit. These were some of his favorite moments. He loved how much she would giggle when he would take her red lipstick and draw on his face with it.

He sighed with a slightly dreamy smile on his face as he reached up to touch his softly reddened lips then blinked as he realized he was standing in front of the school. in all of his deep thoughts he forgot how nervous he was. Now his nervousness came rising back up his chest making him cringe. he took a deep breath and forced his feet to move forwards.

He made it to his first class mathematics just as the first bell rang. The teacher was organizing papers on her desk when she turned and saw Alex.

"Hello. Are you the new student?" She asked with a kind smile.

Alex nodded. "Yes..."

The women waved him in "welcome. Im Ms. Toniko please come introduce yourself before we begin."

Alex moved to the front of the class and felt tense as he saw all the eyes looking back at him.

"Okay class this is our new addition. She's from America. Now listen as she introduces herself." Ms. Toniko said then nodded for her to start.

Alex cleared his throat. "H-hello...my name is Alexis or Alex for short...I'm 16. I just moved from America with my mother...and...Yeah..." not knowing what else to say he shuffled his feet and looked to the teacher. She smiled at him understanding his nervous and nodded for him to take the empty seat. as he walked he could hear students whispering. Then he noticed a boy that sat by the large windows. He was just about the only one not caring to stare or gossip. In fact he seemed completely tuned out of reality. Alex took his seat and began pulling out note books with an occasional glance at the boy. He had black hair and dark thin eyes as most who originated from Japan did. Alex didn't know what it was about him...But something about him drew him.

The teacher began to speak and began on the lesion But didn't get to far before she stuck the day dreaming boy with a harsh look. "Mr. Uzimaki!" She snapped making the boy jump.

"U-uhh?!...yes Ms. Toniko?" He asked with a small hint of red rising on his pale cheeks.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I know the window draws your interest much more than my boring lessons ever could, But Mr. Uzimaki I must ask you to resist."

Several students giggled as Uzimaki's cheeks redden further and he dipped his head to stair at his hands in his lap. "Y-yes Ms. Toniko...I apologize."

Ms. Toniko gave a curt nod before she turned back to the board with her book and continued.

The dark haired boy must have felt his eyes on him because he glanced up and for a split moment their eyes met and locked. Quickly Alex turned his head and forced the lump down in his throat.

Makoto Uzimaki blinked as he watched the new American girl jump and pull her eyes from his as if caught. Despite his minor humiliation just now he couldn't help a small smile of wonder. It was slightly cute.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the first class Alex couldn't help But blink as Uzimaki stood. When sitting he hadn't noticed how long his legs were. Now that he was standing he was easily the tallest of the class. once again he couldn't keep himself from staring as he watched him stride across the room with long, swift steps. He made it to the door of the class before his eyes quickly darted back to Alex for a split second then he disappeared into the hall. As fleeting as it was the small hint of a smile on his lips and gleam in his dark eyes still made the breath catch in his throat. Alex didnt even realize he was the last in the class and still sitting until Ms. Toniko cleared her throat and asked.

"Is there something you need Alexis?"

Alex jumped slightly "u-uh...no. I mean...no, sorry Ms. Toniko..." he stuttered as he grabbed his note books and bag and made his way quickly out of the room and to his next class.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "the real you" ^_^ if you have time to write a review I would greatly appreciate and love to hear what you have to say. New chapters will be uploaded as soon as I have time to write them and get them uploaded. ~Iumee


	2. Chapter 2

Here's ch. 2 :D it continues on the events of later the same day. Alex is faced with a frightening experience that tests his will and strength and nearly loses to the over powering odds that are stacked against him. he finds a friend and comfort in the last person he ever expected. But something picking at the back of Alex's mind makes him wonder if this friend has a sad secret hidden in his past.

Rated M for mature. There is nothing very explicit But there is some minor and adult sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.

For the most part the rest of the day was uneventful. Until that is his 6th period P.E.. the gym teacher handed each student a fitness uniform for them to put on. Alex looked at it in horror. I can't wear this! He screamed in his head. It looked like bathing suit bottoms and a T-shirt! The fabric of the bottoms was to elastic. If he wore it everyone would see the outline of what proved he wasn't a girl. he gulped as he looked at the gym teacher as she turned as caught sight of his face.

"Alexis?...is something the matter?" She asked.

Alex nodded as his cheeks flushed slightly and he held up the bottoms. "Uhhh...i-i...don't feel comfortable wearing this ma'am...is there a possibility I could wear...shorts?" He said not being untruthful.

The women frowned for a moment then nodded. "I suppose shorts will do just as well. Come to my office with me and I will find you a pair."

"Thank you." He said feeling the pressure rise from his chest as he followed her.

The shorts were just baggie enough to suit his needs he saw as he slipped them on in the bathroom. Once dressed he took his hair, which was just long enough and tied it back out of his face. Everything about him was feminine, from his facial features to his thin body structure and shoulders making his easily pass as a girl. The bulge in the bottoms would be just about the only thing that could give him away. The thought of the whole class finding out in such a way was to embarrassing. He shoved the thought from his mind as he stepped out of the stall and made his way to the outside field along with the other students.

He was just about to step outside when across the field he could see a group of boys playing soccer. What he saw next made him stop in his tracks. Uzimaki was among them. Shirtless. He was running in the lead with the ball as he kept it from the other team players. As he ran, his muscles pumped and gleamed with sweat from the sun bearing down hot on the shade less field. a girl who wasn't paying attention behind Alex knocked full force into him throwing him off balance and off his feet. He fell forwards out the door and into a dry dirt patch with an ungraceful thud.

"Gah! Excuse me! Watch where your going. Don't get in my way! got it new girl?!" She yelled and she glared down at Alex and stepped around him to continue on her way. Alex sat there slightly dazed and confused for a split second before he realized most of the field was watching him. Quickly he stood and dusted himself off as he tried to keep himself from going to red. when he turned he saw that Uzimaki was one of the pairs of eyes watching which only made matters worse.

Alex avoided looking at anyone as he made his way to the bleachers and sat on the far corner. The girl who had bumped into him seemed popular. She had many others talking and admiring her. She was pretty...with long black hair pinned up in a messy bun. Her eyes were big and brown framed by thick long eye lashes. Her body was fit and her legs long. But looks was all she had. She thought because of her looks she could be rude and hurtful to others making her much less pretty to him. he couldn't understand why some girls ruined that beauty they had with vanity. As he thought he didn't realize he was being called by the male gym instructor. Suddenly there was a large shadow looming over him making him jump and look up into a vary large scruffy mans face.

"Are ya deaf?! What are ya doin' sitting here? Physical education means you get off of that rear and work! Ya got it?" He yelled with scorn.

Alex cringed unable to keep himself from shrinking back. "S-sorry sir...I-i hadn't heard you..." he said in a small voice as he stood. Before Alex could ask what he should go do the man pointed to a shed on the side of the school building.

"I will not tolerate laziness in my class! Go to the shack and grab another bag of soccer balls!"

Alex nodded quickly and without another word set off in almost a run to the shed. He couldn't understand why he thought he had to yell constantly...

Once Alex got to the shed he pushed open the sliding metal door and peered inside. It was slightly dim inside But from the light that shined in he could see things strewn across the floor and shelves. He stepped in seeing big landing pads stacked in the left corner, basket balls in a bin next to them, some crates of other assorted sports balls, bats, rackets, protection gear and Jerseys...But there was no bag of soccer balls that he could see. Just in case he wasn't seeing it he dug around and moved things out of the way for a good few minutes till he was positive it was no where to be seen.

It didn't dawn on him that something wasn't quite right until that shadow cast through the shed door way onto him again and he heard a dark chuckle.

Uneasiness spiked through his chest and he flipped around to face the large dark silhouette of the gym instructor. "Uhh... sir?...i-i can't see any...bag of soccer balls..." Alex said as his heart began to thud in his chest. Every part of him screamed to run as the man stepped into the shed door way and the big perverted grin on his face became visible.

"There was no extra bag of soccer balls you stupid little girl." he said with amusement as he advanced on Alex.

Alex's eyes widened in fear as he got closer and he instinctively back up only for the back of his knees to bumped into the landing pads.

"S-stop!...don't come any clos-" Alex tried to demand but was cut off as the man's large hand wrapped around his face and mouth to block off the words. "Mmmhhhff! Nnnnnfffh!" Was all Alex could make as he pulled and scratched at his wrist and hand But to no avail.

"You can call me Mr. Heath." He said as he leaned down and brought Alex's face right to his own with his hand still around his mouth. "Now you be real good ya hear. No bein' loud or I'll have to shut that pretty little mouth there for ya. Hear me?"

But he wasn't listening he continued to try to free himself. Heath growled and shook him harshly making him stop.

"Damn it! Do you hear me?!" He yelled spitting in his face. Alex winced and felt tears well up in his eyes as he nodded shakily.

"Good~" Heath coed as he lifted Alex by his grip on his face and threw him back to land on the mats.

"Gaaahh!" Alex cried as suddenly the whole mass of the man was on top of him. The hand was around Alex's mouth again as with the other Heath stroked a finger down his neck.

"Mmmm~ yes...your a sweat one ya are. We're gonna have some fun~" He said as he licked his lips. with his free hand he reached down to undo his belt.

Now tears were streaming from Alex's eyes as he knew he couldn't do anything. This man was eight times his own size and weight...pushing him off would be next to impossible. He was going to find out when he goes to take his shorts off...there was no stopping it. Even worse he might still do it even after he sees that he's not a girl. Oh God no...he couldn't let his first experience be like this...this moment was supposed to belong to someone he loved. Not to a middle aged horny pedofile.

When Heath finally got his belt loose he began to pull his already hard member out from his pants. And that was it for Alex. He couldn't hold back. He began to struggle and thrash as he kicked his legs and clawed at his hand.

"HHHMFF! MMMM!" he screamed through the hand.

"Damn it! What did I say?! Quit!" The older man demanded as he tried to keep hold of Alex.

But he didn't stop. Every cell of his body screamed to fight, burned to escape and run. Run as far away from here and this awful man as he could.

"GGHHHHNNN! MMMMHHHHHHH!" Alex continued as he fought feeling the grip on his mouth loosen. He shook his head from left to right and managed to slip his face away.

"Ggggaaaahhh! Nooo! Get away! HEEEEL-GAAH!" Mid scream for help Heath's hand moved from his face to his throat and cut off the air.

"Loud little bitch! You brought this on yourself! I was gonna be real sweet to you, now your gonna get it!" He snapped as his grip only tightened making Alex gag and choke.

No! Alex screamed over and over in his head as he could feel him trying to grab at his shorts.

But regardless of the fact he was starting to feel light headed, Alex never stopped thrashing. Just when he could start to see his vision fade, he felt his knee suddenly strike something soft.

Heath howled in pain as his grasp on Alex's throat released and he doubled over on the ground holding his groin.

Alex gasped to get air back into his lungs as he stumbled off of the mats and ran.

Makoto grinned wide as he kicked the ball back and forth making the other team player on his heel almost trip over himself trying to keep up. He decided to have some fun as he stopped abruptly catching him off guard. Behind him came another team player who tried to swipe the ball from under him. Makoto lifted the ball with his toe just in time to keep it out of his reach and began to juggle it with his feet as he spun keeping his back to them. suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a third advancing on him with speed. Before he could keep the ball safely out of his reach he kicked it out from under him sending it flying well out of the field.

"Damn it yamakata!..." said one of the boys.

The second boy shook his head. "Awww... come on...that's like the third time today you've kicked it out..."

Makoto chuckled. "It's okay guys. I'll go get it." He said as he began running off to were it landed by the shed at the aide of the school. Just as he reached it he notice some weird sounds coming from the little building. Just as he was about to go look he heard a holler of pain and a few seconds later a girl burst out almost falling face first before she ran the other direction and disappointed around the back side of the school building. Makoto stood for second as he realized it was the new girl...Alexis.

"Heeey! Uzimaki! What's the hold up?!" He heard one of the boys call. He turned and drop kicked the ball sending it right to them and yelled back. "Go on without me! I've got to use the restroom." Then turned and ran to the shed door and peered in. Inside the male P.E. instructor, Mr. Heath was writhing on the floor holding his groin. Makoto's eyes flashed as he made sense of the situation. He always knew the guy was no good. Without a second thought he slammed the door shut and locked the bolt. From inside he heard him yell. "Hey! I'm in here! Damn it let me out now!"

But Makoto didn't stay to hear much more as he ran to follow the girl.

With tears blurring his vision, Alex ran almost blindly behind the school and found a crevice behind some bushes. He dropped to the ground there and brought his knees up to his face trying to make himself as small as possible. He couldn't stop himself from shaking and crying...the thought of what vary nearly happened wouldn't leave his mind.

Makoto could hear her sobs coming from behind some bushes around the corner and followed the sound until he found her huddle up against the wall. he walked over to her and leaned down to set a hand on her shoulder.

Alex froze when he heard foot steps then jumped and cried out as a hand grabbed him. "No! Let me go!" He screamed as he tried to push him away.

"Hey! It's OK...im not going to hurt you!" Makoto said quickly not wanting to be kicked or scratched.

"Huh?..." Alex stopped when he realized it wasn't Heath's voice and looked up to face the last person he expected. "Uh...Uzimaki?..."

Makoto couldn't help chuckling at the girls dumb founded look. "Heh...if you don't mind just call me Makoto. I don't like having to be formal all the time...uh anyways...are you OK?" He asked.

Alex nodded and wiped his eyes. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." he lied.

Makoto gave her a look that clearly said he wasn't convinced. "Don't worry...you don't need to try to hide it. I saw you run from the shed. I saw Heath inside in a ball on the ground...I can tell he tried to hurt you..." he said in a quiet and kind voice.

Alex bit his lip as in trembled and he looked at the ground. "D-dont tell anyone...please." he begged.

He grimaced not liking the idea of letting the scum bag just get away with it. But he nodded then quickly said. "But only on one condition." as he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze then let go to stand and offered a hand to help her up.

Alex sniffled and wiped his eyes then reached to take it. "What's that?"

Makoto pulled her up and into his arms with one swift movement then said. "Tell me...let me know if he ever does this to you again..." his voice was cold and seemed to shake slightly. "I hate scum like him...they deserve nothing!"

Alex felt his breath rush from his body and his cheeks heat up as he felt Makoto pull him close. He looked up at the taller boy who had a fierce flair in his eyes as he glared at the ground seemingly distant...it sounded as if he might have been saying these words to someone important to him...someone he's known for years. Maybe he had before and was remembering the past.

Alex gulped and nodded. "O-ok..."

Makoto's eyes seemed to clear suddenly and he looked down at Alexis realizing he was holding her in a tight grasp. He cleared his throat and let go abruptly. "I'm sorry...i-i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." he looked away as he thought of his little sister...he let it happen to her...he promised to himself and her he would help any other girl being abused if he could. he wasn't about to just stand by again...

Alex looked at his face watching a mixture of pain and anguish wash over his features as he stood silently. "M-makoto...are you alright?" He asked wondering why he looked so sad.

Makoto snapped out of it and nodded quickly. "Yes...sorry...Hey, listen...let me go get you a drink from the vendor then you should probably talk to the teacher about switching you out of this class...if she asks why you can like bring up past injury or make up a good excuse as to how you'll get the fitness credits elsewhere."

Alex felt giddiness rise in his chest as he thought about Makoto wanting to spend time with him. "Alright! Heh...I mean...Thank you..." Alex said feeling silly and correcting himself.

Makoto grinned and grabbed his T-shirt hanging from his back pocket and put it on as he led her from behind the bushes and around to where there was an outside vending machine. He began feeding money into the coin slot as he asked. "What kind of juice do you like?"

Alex shuffled his feet on the ground as he thought. "Uh...apple juice is just fine..." he said then added. "Thank you..."

As Makoto pressed the buttons for the right drink and got himself a cranberry juice he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Alex shook his head. "No...I mean, yes, Thank you for the juice...But Thank you for...being so nice...and...caring...you don't have to." He said trying to make the right words come out as his head raced.

Makoto was silent for a moment as he reached into the machine and brought out the bottles. He handed the apple juice to her as he drew his lips into a tight line then said. "I've made promised not to just sit by and watch when I can help..." he cracked open his bottle and up ended it.

Alex fiddled with his as he thought about his words. He wondered why he made such a promise...and to who...he decided not to pry as he to opened his bottle and began to drink from it.

they sat down on a near by bench and sat quietly for a short moment before Makoto let out a random chuckle.

Alex turned and gave him a look. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Makoto couldn't help an ear to ear grin. "Oh...I'm just wondering how long it will take for someone to find Heath."

Alex blinked with a slightly worried and confused expression on his face. "W-what do you mean by that?" He asked.

Makoto chuckled again. "Well...I may have shut the shed door and locked it on him..." he spoke with a mischievous tone and gleam in his eyes as he looked at Alexis.

They were both silent for a moment as Alex pictured the man cursing and banging on the door to be set free.

Alex looked back at Makoto for a moment then simultaneously they burst out in loud laughter as they both seemed to imagine the same thing. Alex had to hold his gut as he tried to gain control of his laughing. But at the same time he didn't want to stop. Despite everything...right now he was overjoyed with happiness. Sitting next to Makoto like this...it made him giddy...he felt safe. He never wanted this moment to end he thought to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes with a smile. even though he knew deep down inside...he could never expect anything to last forever...

I worked really hard on this second chapter. It took several days to write and I really hope I did a good job. I reread it over several times and fixed may typos so I'm hoping I didn't leave any out. Hope you enjoyed!

~Iumee


End file.
